


A New Day

by Ladywordsmyth



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywordsmyth/pseuds/Ladywordsmyth
Summary: Dorian Gray is listless, searching for just one thing to break the monotony of his unnaturally long life. A chance sighting may change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame HarkerX for reigniting my love for these two beautiful boys. I do hope you enjoy.

Dorian was well aquainted with the looks he recieved from strangers; lust, curiosity, jealousy, appreciation, anger, disgust. Occassionally it was exciting to indulge their interest, but not always. Sometimes it was easier to immerse himself in their lust, to live vicariously through them. However, quite often, he found himself surrounded by pretty young things all simply enamored with him and still, Dorian felt hollow. Bereft. Unmoored on an island alone.

  
Even one such as Dorian Gray can become listless in the face of temptation. One can only enjoy so much debauchery before even that becomes mundane. Even now, he could feel sex losing its flavor and turning to ashes on his tongue.

For decades, Dorian had done his damndest to defy the laws of polite society, taking part in every taboo that he imagined; gambling, fighting, fucking, drinking, drugging, and the like. He had seen more delicious things in a year than most might see in a lifetime, and he was proud of it.

He had a reputation of being a good time even if that fact could haunt a sensible person for the rest of their natural lives. He was a rose among friendly daisies, alluring and seductive in the face of polite society. A sensual delight but with thorns that could bite.

Something occurred to him then in a brief burst of insight that made him frown _. I, who have lived so many lifetimes amongst mortal humans have not...lived_. well...not exactly. Dorian's inherited wealth kept him from requiring he work. He spent his days idly for this reason. He was immortal, likely, and as such, chose not to fall in love and marry. His wealth and status kept him from feeling the consequences of behaving badly.

For perhaps the first time, Dorian asked himself, _am I the one who is wrong....not the world?_ This thought unsettled him so much he leapt to his feet. He resolved himself to think on such things no longer and instead chose to immerse himself in his regular nightly routine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorian walked the streets at night, as he did often, searching for something unique to satisfy his appetites. Many nights he returned to the mansion having found nothing to satiate said hunger but there was always the _hope_. As it was, his years spent in dreary old London were taking a toll. It was a sad truth that his hope is what sustained him even this long.

Something caught Dorian's eye and like a magpie he sought after his shiny new bauble. He turned the corner to follow and inhaled the rich scents of gun oil and leather. A memory forgotten. He racked his brain for the source of the scent memory but it, and the bauble, disappeared into the night.

Dorian wandered the streets for a while longer but found naught to perk his interest. He resolutely returned to his empty mausoleum of a home. Tomorrow is a new day and Dorian can only hope that with it, is the chance for something new.

That night, Dorian dreamt of musky American men on horseback. Yet, when he awoke, the dream barely lingered like the scent of leather and musk.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian Gray manages to find the real beauty amongst a room full of hothouse plantlife.

To say Dorian Gray was feeling nostalgia when he awoke is a bit of an understatement. The events of the night previous (or lack there of), had him reminiscing about a much more exciting time in his life. A time when his sexual partners were dynamic and fascinating.

Despite the thoughts of Dorian's younger self, he had learned that not all sex was created equal. Not all sex _partner_ was equal. Even the skilled touch of a whore simply could not compare to the enthusiasm he had felt at the hands of previous lovers.

Dorian had _had_ many lovers, _certainly_ too many to count, but he rarely missed their loss after. If one chose to leave or died, Dorian rarely even noticed their absence. And _yet_...he found himself drawn towards a place he hadn't set foot since her death.

Dorian smelled their blossums before even entering the conservatory. The air was slightly warm and moist, like the chaste kiss of a lover. Dorian knew this place well, but still enjoyed it. Memories began to surface of poor Miss Ives... of Brona Croft, or Mr. Chandler...

The last time he had visited the hot house flowers, Dorian had found himself in the presence of a beauty more tantalizing than any orchid. Their time together had been brief but quite passionate. As Dorian reminisced silently, another face came to mind; Mr. Chandler. Now there had been a man worth a second go-around. He had been so rough, raw and utterly American. Just thinking about their dalliance together made his toes want to curl.

Somehow during this reflection, a man had come to stand close to him, almost silently. And there, surrounded by floral beauty, Dorian found the only thing worth his continued interest. The man in question, removed his bowler cap and turned to address him, a flash of nut brown eyes and silky silky mahogany hair.

"Mr., Chandler. How lovely to see you again," Dorian breathed.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I truly am sorry for the cliffhanger...it is my nature. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our brash American gunslinger becomes the sole source of interest for known debaucheror, Dorian Gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been a naughty authoress and haven't posted a new chapter for a while, so...in honor of the American independence from British rule, I wrote another chapter.

"Mr. Gray." Ethan replied, smoothly returning his bowler to his head.

The scent memory of Ethan came back suddenly, with its source so nearby. Dorian's eyes fluttered slightly as he remembered Ethan's regular scent of; musk, leather and gunpowder. More importantly, the scent they made together; sweat, unwashed bodies, musk oils and sex. Dorian's mouth flooded with saliva and he swallowed, arousal beginning to ignite his blood.

"Mr. Gray?" Ethan's confused voice snapped Dorian's eyes open.

Dorian's blood was all but singing at the American's presence. All rational thought had been eaten away and all that was left, was _need_. Unbelievable _need_ for the tantalizing man next to him.

"My apologies, Mr. Chandler, I was lost in thought. It has certainly been a long time, hasn't it?"

"No need to apologize, it's difficult not to think back, I know." Ethan gave a bitter little chuckle before ducking his head slightly.

"Would you care for a walk?" Dorian asked, sudden need to be in Ethan's presence longer had him sounding over-eager, like a puppy who's master had finally returned. _That_ , was a sobering thought. On the one hand, Dorian _had_ no master. On the other, he found himself aroused by the idea of being leashed on his knees, prone, before a naked Ethan.

Mr. Chandler nodded, smiling slightly, unaware of Dorian's inner struggles. Dorian took the lead, drawing Ethan out of the conservatory and onto the walking trail. Both men were lost in thought, but kept a companionable silence. Dorian decided to break it when the silence became too longstanding.

"I heard you travelled back to the Americas quite abruptly."

"Yes...I had some unfinished business to attend to." Ethan replied, somewhat cagedly.

"And what of your success?"

"My affairs are in order but when all was said and done, I found I didn't belong there anymore so I'm back. For now."

"Indeed. Well I hope we can find something to amuse you during your time here, hmm?" Dorian's smile was a suggestive little mue, upticked slightly on one side.

Ethan's cheek flushed slightly and he nodded, almost shyly. Dorian's smile grew as he knew from experience, Ethan was only shy leading up to sex. Never during. Ethan was nearly _feral_ during sex, dominatingly possessive. Dorian absolutely loved it. For the foreseeable future, Dorian guessed he would no longer be bored. Not with Ethan Chandler back in London...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The excitement between Ethan and Dorian continues to build over dinner.

Dorian and Ethan had parted ways after only a short stroll around the lake which was dissapointing. However, the two men agreed to meet again for a late supper and drinks. 

The time apart gave Dorian ample time to fuss with his appearrance which was both blessing and curse. He found himself excited in a way he had not felt since their last meeting. Not one for nerves usually, Dorian found himself quite the opposite at present.

Dorian smoothed his cravat, nervously as he shifted in his seat. He sat at an immaculate table setting in a very expensive restaraunt in a near-private alcove. It was difficult to view the door from his present vantage point which caused his heart to flutter excitedly every time the front door chimed. He had been dissapointed several times already which caused Dorian to pout. He reminded himself that the American would be worth his wait.

After several long moments passed in this fashion, the door chimed again. Instead of dissapointment, Dorian's heart leapt at hearing Ethan's resonant voice speaking with the host. Dorian almost sat up stick-straight in his chair at the sound. Remembering himself, he relaxed his posture into a more insouciant slouch. His face relaxed tense muscles to a much more casual appearrance, though Dorian felt anything but.

Ethan rounded the corner to the table quickly, his gait longer due to his long-leggedness. He had very attractively long legs, indeed, which Dorian could recall in shockingly intimate detail.

"Mr. Gray." Ethan doffed his hat, smiling crookedly, before removing it and his coat, to which he handed to the waiter. 

Dorian grinned back coquettishly. He stood and gestured to the seat across. Dorian was raised with good manners and was only known to thwart them in private.  
"Mr. Chandler, thank you for agreeing to meet me here. Do have a seat." 

"Don't mind if I do." Ethan shot him a grin and sat in the chair the waiter proffered him.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I promise I am writing the next updates as we speak. Thank you for your continued interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I think I'm out...this series pulls me back in!


End file.
